


Урок

by Mozilla



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Наказание за проигрыш.





	Урок

Наказато неторопливо поднимался на Миоги, вслушиваясь в удовлетворенное урчание мотора, в котором ему чудились временами нетерпеливые нотки, словно машина предвкушала скорую гонку наравне с водителем.

На вершине почему-то оказалось слишком мало народа. Обычно к этому времени там собиралось большинство членов команды, а сейчас его встретили всего две машины. Наказато нахмурился. У него возникло плохое предчувствие, а своей интуиции он привык доверять, ведь на горных дорогах без нее никуда, особенно уличному гонщику. И интуиция, как всегда, его не подвела.

– Наказато-сан, – к нему кинулся один из водителей. – Шинго, он…

– Что он опять натворил? – вздохнул Наказато. Этот парень постоянно действовал ему на нервы.

– Он вызвал Такахаши Кейске на скотчевую битву на выживание. Гонка проходит на Акине!

– Этот придурок! Он никогда не успокоится?! Кейске его раздавит. Но я больше не намерен терпеть его выходки, он последний раз поставил свои желания выше репутации команды!

Он резко развернул машину, взвизгнув шинами, и погнал вниз в надежде успеть хотя бы к концу гонки. И, конечно, он не успел. Уже на подъезде к Акине мимо него пронеслась желтая FD Кейске.

Наказато выругался и всмотрелся в пейзаж. Машины Шинго не было видно.

Он слегка сбросил скорость, внимательно оглядывая обочины, и на третьем повороте заметил мигающие из кустов фары. Остановившись и громко хлопнув дверью, он направился к потерпевшей аварию машине. С одной стороны, он волновался, не сильно ли пострадал Шинго, но с другой – он был очень зол. Действительно очень зол.

Шинго еще не вышел из машины: он сидел, уронив голову на руль, и Наказато сначала решил, что он без сознания. Но, распахнув дверь, столкнулся с взбешенным взглядом вскинувшего голову Шинго.

– Как погонял? – с издевкой спросил Наказато, чувствуя, что все волнение улетучивается, а вот злость, наоборот, разгорается сильней.

– Пошел ты! – огрызнулся Шинго, отворачиваясь и неловко пытаясь отвязать руку от руля.

– Сопляк! – рявкнул Наказато. – Ты опять выставил дураком не только себя, но и команду! Если хочешь и дальше вести себя как придурок, то снимай наклейку со своей раздолбанной машины и позорься, сколько хочешь!

– Тебя не спросил! – крикнул в ответ Шинго. – Ты мне не указ, ясно? Как хочу, так и буду гоняться!

– Капризных детей надо наказывать! – Наказато окончательно вышел из себя. Схватив Шинго за шиворот, он выдернул его из машины на землю.

– Сука! – Шинго еще не успел освободить руку, руль крутанулся, выворачивая запястье, и Шинго взвыл от боли.

– Любишь быть связанным? Я тебе это устрою, – пообещал Наказато, открывая бардачок. Он быстро нащупал там скотч и, схватив свободную руку Шинго, туго примотал ее к рулю, так, что освободиться самостоятельно стало практически невозможно. Шинго оказался в очень неудобной позе: грудью он лежал на переднем сидении, коленями же стоял на земле и даже дернуться не мог, чтобы боль не отдалась в примотанных к рулю руках.

– Ты что творишь? – зашипел он возмущенно. Хотя к злости уже начала примешиваться легкая паника, уж слишком странно вел себя его вечный соперник.

– Я же сказал, – Наказато расстегнул пряжку своего ремня и вытащил его из брюк, – капризных детей надо наказывать, – и он дернул штаны Шинго вниз, стаскивая их вместе с бельем.

– Ты не посмеешь! – выкрикнул Шинго, изгибаясь в тщетной попытке заползти на сидение. Но Наказато резко дернул его вниз за ноги и тут же отвесил первый удар ремнем. На заднице Шинго проступила ярко-красная полоса, а сам он заорал от боли.

– Тварь! Сука! Мразь! – на каждый следующий удар он находил новое бранное слово, но они звучали все более невнятно, и после десятого Шинго замолк и только вздрагивал всем телом от прикосновений ремня к коже.

А Наказато вошел во вкус и с упоением хлестал распростертого перед ним паршивца, отрываясь за все те мелкие пакости, которые тот творил. С каждым новым красным следом на заднице он распалялся все больше и остановился только тогда, когда услышал тихий скулеж. Шинго больше не мог терпеть боль молча, хотя прокусил себе губу до крови, пытаясь сдержать стоны. Наказато отбросил ремень и наклонился над ним.

– Ты усвоил урок? – спросил он, вздергивая его голову за волосы.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – выдавил из себя Шинго и плюнул в склонившееся над ним лицо.

Наказато вытер чужую слюну и задумчиво перевел взгляд на исполосованную задницу. Видимо, Шинго пытался отвлечься от боли, но не мог, из-за чего сфинктер его ануса то сжимался, то расслаблялся, и это невольно привлекло внимание взбешенного Наказато. Он присел рядом и провел ладонью по красным и опухшим ягодицам.

– Убери свои руки, сука! – рявкнул Шинго, смаргивая злые слезы, которые текли от осознания собственной беспомощности.

– Значит, тебе все еще мало, да? – Наказато пришла в голову совершенно сумасшедшая идея. Никогда раньше он не думал о таком, но сейчас, когда Наказато смотрел на следы от ремня на светлой коже, эта мысль казалась ему совершенно естественной. Он надавил пальцем на вход, проникая как можно глубже, и Шинго под ним забился.

– Ты что творишь, урод?!

И страх в его голосе унес последние остатки разума Наказато.

– Этот урок ты запомнишь на всю жизнь, – уверенно сказал он, чувствуя нарастающее возбуждение. Палец шел слишком туго, явно требовалась какая-нибудь смазка, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Поднявшись, Наказато обошел машину и открыл багажник.

– Это должно подойти, – пробормотал он, доставая машинное масло. Вернувшись к переднему сидению, Наказато опустился на колени за спиной Шинго, и раздвинул его ноги как можно шире, насколько позволяли полуспущенные штаны.

– Что?.. Наказато, что ты делаешь? – Шинго уже не кричал и не возмущался, его голос стал умоляющим. – Прекрати. Хватит. Я все понял.

– Еще не понял. Но поймешь, – пообещал Наказато, щедро плеснув на его задницу масла и пропихнув внутрь сразу два пальца. Да, так они проходили гораздо легче.

– Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо, – Шинго пытался отодвинуться, но у него не было точки опоры, руль вместе с привязанными к нему руками крутился, не давая за себя зацепиться. – Не надо. Не надо. Не надо, – он как заведенный повторял эту фразу побелевшими губами, не веря во все происходящее.

Но Наказато уже не слушал, его слегка потряхивало, он не совсем понимал, что он делает, но адреналин в крови зашкаливал так же, как во время самой опасной гонки, и этого ему было достаточно для того, чтобы продолжать. Он расстегнул ширинку на брюках, неловко, потому что испачканные в масле пальцы скользили по язычку молнии, и освободил свой стоящий член. Приставив головку ко входу, он замер на мгновение, давая сам себе последний шанс остановиться, но Шинго под ним вздрогнул, и Наказато резко качнулся вперед, входя сразу на всю длину.

Шинго даже не закричал, он завыл, дергаясь и сжимаясь в попытке вытолкнуть чужой член.

– Тихо-тихо, – пробормотал Наказато, придерживая его за бедра, – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь услышал? Представляешь, если тебя увидят с членом в заднице? – он слегка отодвинулся и вновь толкнулся внутрь. По ногам Шинго заструилась кровь. – Ты же этого не хочешь, правда? – он начал задыхаться, двигаясь все резче, но продолжал говорить. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то увидел, как я тебя трахаю, – с каждым толчком он на секунду замирал, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. – Чтобы кто-нибудь услышал, как ты скулишь подо мной, – движения стали рваными, с губ срывались тихие стоны, он в последний раз вжался в безвольное тело под собой и кончил. – Нет, не хочешь.

Шинго вцепился зубами в свое обмотанное скотчем запястье, душа крики, и только тихо стонал от боли, разрывающей задницу. От каждого толчка он скользил по сидению то вверх, то вниз, по щекам текли слезы, ему было безумно стыдно. А каждое слово Наказато только усиливало испытываемое унижение.

– Я тебя убью, – толчок. – Я тебя убью, – толчок. – Я тебя убью, – он повторял эту фразу сквозь зубы, как мантру.

Шинго чувствовал, как внутри него двигается член, распирая стенки ануса, а перед глазами ему рисовались образы того, как он переезжает Наказато. Он слышал собственные жалкие всхлипы, но в мыслях их заглушал хруст костей под колесами машины. – Я тебя убью, – он почувствовал внутри что-то горячее, и по бедрам, смешиваясь с маслом и кровью, потекла чужая сперма. – Я. Тебя. Убью.

– Попробуй, сопляк, – Наказато вытащил член, и не отказал себе в удовольствии ущипнуть Шинго за избитую и вытраханную задницу. Он поднялся, бросил взгляд на распластанное перед ним тело и отвернулся. – И лучше больше не подставляй команду. Иначе я повторю наказание. А может быть, придумаю и что-то новое, – он, не оглядываясь, дошел до своей машины и уехал, резко стартанув.

Шинго остался лежать привязанный, со спущенными штанами и с уже подсыхающими следами спермы, крови и масла на бедрах. Уткнувшись лицом в сиденье, он рыдал. От того, что проиграл гонку. От того, что его гордость растоптали. От того, что его отшлепали, как непослушного ребенка. От того, что его изнасиловали. И от того, что он только что кончил под своим насильником…


End file.
